Love Kaminari
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Ser el groupie de una banda famosa no era fácil. Había un precio que se tenía que pagar para poder viajar con ellos y asistir a sus presentaciones "gratis". Aviso: Esto es PURO LEMON. Va a haber Ooc, palabras fuertes, lenguaje MUY explícito. Lo advertí. Si quieres leerlo, prosigue. Ah sí… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KAMINARI.


_**Antes de leer: Me disculpo verdaderamente con todos y con Kaminari porque esto es una vaina que no tiene trama. Es porno sin trama. Es solo satisfacer un fetiche que tengo de ver a Kaminari siendo Botton de todos.**_

_**Esto tiene Ooc en los personajes, no lo duden, son solo desvaríos míos. Tiene palabras fuertes, un lenguaje muy explícito.**_

_**Hay tríos, vibradores, BDSM ligero y humillación pública.**_

_**Aunque todo es consensual.**_

_**En verdad, hay que leer esto con precaución y si quieren dejarlo, háganlo. No tengo remordimientos.**_

_**Ahora sí, disfruten.**_

_**Love Kaminari**_

_**.**_

_Groupie _era una palabra que ya poco se usaba. El auge de las groupie fue en los 60, pero aún existían, aún eran comunes.

Y sobre todo, aún había unos que eran hombres.

Ser groupie es una decisión propia. No era fácil dejar los estudios, dejar tu familia para seguir a una banda que apenas empezaba a surgir nacionalmente.

Claro, si eras Kaminari era difícil. Para él fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado. Dejó una carrera a la cual no le iba bien, dejó una familia que criticaba su falta de inteligencia y se arrimó a una banda que terminó volviéndose su propio mundo.

Eran sus amigos, sí. Pero para el mundo, y a veces para ellos cuando querían joderle la vida, era su groupie, ya que no tenía nada de utilidad en la banda. No tocaba instrumentos como Bakugo, Kirishima o Sero. No cantaba, no tenía aquella voz angelical que Jiro poseía. Y menos tenía aquellos pasos mágicos que poseía Ashido.

Menos era el manager que les había conseguido una gira nacional, como lo era Shinsou.

Así que ahí estaba, siendo nada. Solo viajando con ellos, comiendo de su comida, bañándose en su ducha, durmiendo en sus camas, apoyándolos más que nunca, y sobre todo…

Brindándoles el mejor apoyo que se podía brindar: los relajaba con sexo.

Kaminari debía admitir que al comienzo no se consideraba, es que ni siquiera sabía que era un groupie, hasta que en broma, Bakugo le dijo que era uno. En ese tiempo estudiaba, la banda solo era un pasatiempo de un fin de semana, ya que ellos aún tocaban en un salón de rock.

Luego de eso, Kaminari investigó, cosa que pocas veces hace, hasta descubrir el significado de la palabra y se propuso a ser el mejor groupie de aquella banda.

Y vaya que lo estaba haciendo.

_**.**_

Jiro era la que escribía las letras de las canciones, y cuando no estaba inspirada, lo llamaba.

Denki sabía para que lo llamaba ella. Conocía su rutina, así que ella ni siquiera tenía que abrir sus piernas para que él estuviera en medio de ellas. Jirō permanecía con audífonos puestos mientras acariciaba su rubio pelo, Kaminari comenzaba a repartir besos en el vientre plano de la chica. Jugó con el piercing en su ombligo y levantó la blusa para deslizar su lengua por los pequeños senos de la chica.

Los gemidos de Jirō comenzaron, dada a la sensibilidad de sus senos. Y detuvo la música para concentrarse en la sensación del rubio en su cuerpo.

Kaminari comenzó a bajar, acariciando y tocando la piel de los muslos de Kyōka antes de bajarle el short junto con las bragas e instalarse entre sus piernas. Levantó las piernas de la chica sobre sus hombros para tener mejor comodidad y comenzó a trabajar.

Su lengua pasó desde la entrada ya mojada de Jirō hasta su clítoris, en dónde comenzó a jugar mientras los sonidos de la chica aumentaban su volúmen. Denki presionó más su cara cuando se sintió empujado por la mano de la chica.

Los gemidos de Kyōka eran hermosos, así como su voz. Escucharla mientras él la hacía sentir de esa forma provocaba que su ego se hinchara.

Hizo trabajar más rápido su lengua cuando sintió que la respiración y la fuerza del agarre de la chica aumentaban. Estaba por llegar y Kaminari le daría un buen orgasmo.

Chupó más fuerte, jugó con su clítoris en su lengua tan rápido y apretó la cintura de Kyōka para que no se agitara tanto que la hizo gritar.

Las piernas de Kyōka se intentaron cerrar cuando aún, durante el orgasmo, él continuó sobreestimulándola por completo.

Luego, comenzó a besar suavemente sus muslos internos mientras la caricia de Kyōka era más suave. Ella le miraba y le sonreía.

—Buen chico —gimió ella.

Sí, ya estaba inspirada.

_**.**_

Ashido era más imaginativa y atrevida.

Decía que parte de la mercancía que ella vendería sería vibradores en forma de tentáculos.

Mina era una apasionada a los aliens, tanto que se hubo tatuado el blanco de sus ojos para parecer menos de este mundo.

Ya tenía algunas cosas hechas y le gustaba probarlas con Denki.

Y él estaba a gusto de ayudarla a probarla.

Doblado como pavo de navidad, Kaminari estaba a cuatro patas, tenía su trasero en alto y su cabeza apoyada en la almohada. Mina acarició su cabello rubio mientras acariciaba su agujero con lubricante. Los dedos de la chica eran suaves contra el anillo de carne y Kaminari soltó un gemido cuando un dedo lo inundó.

El dedo exploró por dentro, tocó los nervios y él soltó un gemido. Su miembro estaba erecto contra su estómago, colgando lleno de necesidad.

Pero a Mina le gustaba hacerlo venir sin tocarlo.

Pronto, el dedo se convirtieron en dos, y estos se abrieron y cerraron en forma de tijera buscando expandirlo.

—Mírate —gimió la chica mientras presionaba su próstata. Denki gimió—. Tan necesitado ¿Quieres ver lo nuevo que estará en ti? —la otra mano, tan suave de Mina le acarició la espalda y Denki tembló.

—S-sí —gimió. Mina sacó sus dedos para clavar enseguida tres de una provocando que Kaminari temblara de placer. Giró sus dedos y los metió y sacó, follándolo, mientras con su otra mano buscaba el vibrador que iba a usar en él.

Apuñaló más sus dedos en su próstata y Kaminari enterró su rostro en la almohada. Sintió la mano de Mina tomándolo del cabello y levantándolo.

—Mira —Kaminari miró frente a él, pudo ver un vibrador que parecía un tentáculo rosa. Estaba doblado, por lo cual él sabía que iba a doler— ¿Te gusta? Lo hice con amor —la chica le besó la mejilla y Kaminari gimió cuando se sintió vacío al Mina sacar sus dedos.

La chica tomó el vibrador y se agachó para estar a ras con el culo abierto de Kaminari. Pasó su pulgar por la entrada sensible provocando que el chico gimiera y mordió una nalga provocando que el rubio gritara.

Kaminari estaba a la espectativa. Podía escuchar el tarrito de lubricante abrirse, algo derramándose y luego cerrarse. Se mordió el labio en medio de un gemido mientras sentía la viscosa cosa acariciando sus muslos.

—Le pedí al productor que usara algo que le diera una textura suave y viscosa, así como un tentáculo real.

—Nhmg —gimió. Mina siguió pasando el vibrador por sus muslos hasta llegar a su entrada. Kaminari gimió cuando sintió la viscosidad pasar por su agujero. Sin embargo, se sentía muy bien.

Tal vez era la ensoñación de la sensación del vibrador suave pasando por su piel que no previó cuando Mina lo penetró con el vibrador.

—¡Ah! —gimió fuerte. Dentro suyo, la sensación viscosa se sentía más.

—Aun no está todo —gimió Mina. Kaminari soltó un quejido mientras la chica giraba el objeto, moldeando sus entrañas para que concordaran con la cosa.

Pudo escuchar el gemido satisfecho de Mina al ver que el objeto ya estaba hasta el fondo en él. Ella había logrado que le rozara la próstata y apenas comenzó la vibración, solo pudo soltar un quejido lastimero.

Mientras la vibración en su interior aumentaba, Denki podía sentir las manos de Mina acariciando sus caderas y amasando su trasero.

—Que buen niño —gimió la chica. Pasó sus uñas por su espalda provocando que gimiera más fuerte. La vibración en su interior iba en aumento mientras Mina besaba su cadera. Ella hizo un movimiento inesperado: sacó el vibrador y lo metió enseguida, envistiendo fuertemente mientras Kaminari se ahogaba en gemidos.

—¡Ah sí! ¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! —gimió. Gritó, se retorció en la cama y apretó su rostro contra la almohada. Su pene goteaba contra su estómago y brincaba junto a las estocadas. Cada puñalada en su próstata provocaba una fuerte sensación en su pecho que luego se acumulaba en su estómago.

Las palabras sucias salían de la boca de Mina mientras lo seguía penetrando, destruyéndolo hasta que Kaminari fuese un idiota babeante suplicando por liberación.

—Po-por favor —gimió. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas por la sobreestimulación.

Sintió los dientes de la chica tomando el lóbulo de su oreja y apretándole con sus manos fuertes la cadera.

—Puedes venir —gimió ella. Kaminari vino en un grito, ensuciando de semen la cama bajo de él.

Sus huesos se sintieron de gelatina, el culo de dolía y simplemente no quería moverse.

Sintió que el vibrador salió de su agujero y luego una caricia en su pelo, dicha caricia pasó a sus ojos y secó sus lágrimas para luego acariciar su mejilla.

Recibió un beso en la cabeza.

—Estuviste maravilloso, Denki.

Dioses… dormiría bien esa noche.

_**.**_

Kirishima y Bakugō venían en paquete.

Eran una muy bonita pareja, amada por el público. Extraño que una pareja gay fuera tan popular en un grupo de rock, pero siempre fueron aceptados.

El paquete era bueno, dado que la sensibilidad y pasión de Kirishima contrastaba la agresividad que destilaba Bakugō en la cama.

Los dientes de Kirishima eran afilados, pero cuidadosos cuando le mordieron el cuello provocando que Kaminari gimiera. La lengua del pelirrojo recorrió la herida y luego la dirigió a sus labios.

Kirishima era de los pocos que lo besaban, junto con Kyōka y Shinsō. Y Kaminari ansiaba sumergirse en esa boca caliente mientras la pareja del pelirrojo lo abría por atrás.

Justo en la misma posición en su estuvo con Mina, Kaminari tenía buen acceso al miembro endurecido de Eijirō. Lo tocó, lo acarició sobre el bóxer soltando otro gemido contenido por la boca del chico cuando Bakugō lo apuñaló en el manojo de nervios dentro de él.

—Vamos, chispitas —gimió Katsuki doblando los dedos para explorar más—. Quiero ver el bonito pene de Eijirō en tu fea boca —Kaminari gimió. Se apoyó en sus codos y bajó el bóxer de Eijirō dejando libre el miembro endurecido.

La mano del pelirrojo se sumergió en su cabello rubio y Kaminari pasó la lengua sobre el glande. Su lengua rodó por toda la cabeza, recogiendo el presemen que comenzaba a salir y saboreandolo sin importar el amargo sabor.

Pasó su lengua por todo el largo del miembro, subiendo y bajando logrando que Eijirō soltara unos suaves gemidos.

Kaminari sostuvo el miembro con su mano y bajó para chupar uno de los testículos. Eijirō tenía un piercing en ellos, por lo cual Kaminari sabía que si tiraba un poco le era muy sensible.

Tres dedos en su culo más fuertes lo hicieron gemir.

—Mételo a tu boca —ordenó Katsuki. Denki asintió y metió el miembro completamente en su boca relajando su garganta para que la cabeza llegara a ella. Su nariz tocó el vello púbico oscuro de Kirishima.

Lo sacó de su boca y volvió a meterlo, tratando de lograr la mejor garganta profunda que alguna vez hubo hecho.

Denki soltó un gemido de sorpresa cuando los dedos salieron de él y la cabeza adornada con un par de bolitas de un piercing de un pene comenzó a acariciarle el agujero.

Volvió a sacar el pene de Eijirō y volvió a meterlo, esta vez comenzando a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo, dándole el placer que necesitaba el chico.

Las lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaron a acumularse cuando Bakugō entró sin preámbulos en él. Trató de sacar el miembro de su boca, pero la mano de Kirishima lo evitó.

Kaminari sabía lo que significaba.

Ambos lo iban a clavar y él solo debía relajarse.

Relajó su garganta y le dió una mirada aprobatoria a Kirishima. Los ojos rojos del chico, se dirigieron a su pareja y ambos comenzaron.

Kirishima comenzó a follar su boca, metiéndose y saliendo rápidamente de su garganta con delicadeza, tratando de no lastimarlo.

A diferencia de Bakugō en su otro lado. El rubio ceniza tenía los dedos clavados en sus caderas y golpeaba fuerte en cada estocada provocando que Kaminari golpeara hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que Kirishima le clavaba la garganta.

Su miembro estaba totalmente descuidado, nadie lo iba a tocar porque la pareja buscaba la satisfacción mutua de ellos con él, con su juguete favorito.

Kaminari sintió que sus rodillas no tocaban más el colchón mientras Bakugō lo levantaba sosteniendo sus muslos para embestirlo mejor. La nueva posición provocó que el miembro de Bakugō tocará fuertemente su próstata y comenzara a ver estrellas con cada puñalada.

Sus ojos dorados se llenaron de lágrimas y giraron para arriba. Estaba llegando, tan cerca.

Sintió un vacío cuando el pene de Kirishima salió de su boca.

—¡Katsu, espera! Creo que lo estás lastimando —Bakugō se detuvo y Kaminari lloriqueó.

—¡No! ¡No te detengas, por favor! —exclamó enterrando su rostro entre las piernas de Kirishima—. Estoy tan cerca y se siente tan bien, no se detengan —Miró al pelirrojo y abrió la boca sacando la lengua, invitándolo a que volviera a follarle la cara.

Kirishima se mordió el labio, viendo al rubio tan destruido y decidió complacerlo.

Volvieron a su ritmo, al mismo tiempo por los dos lados que Kaminari podía creer que sus miembros habrían de encontrarse en algún momento. Las clavadas de Bakugō en su próstata persistieron mientras el orgasmo se acumulaba en su pecho, viajando a su estómago.

Kirishima apuñaló su garganta con rapidez, mostrando que también estaba por venir.

—Sé que quieres venir ya, sparky. Hazlo, quiero verte deshacerte en mi polla y la de Ei —exclamó Katsuki. Kaminari lloriqueó. El orgasmo se formó más fuerte listo para explotar. Las manos suaves de Kirishima en su cabello empujaban su cabeza hacia su polla.

Con una última estocada, Kaminari vino fuerte. Sus músculos temblaron y la pareja lo siguió follando por ambos lados en su orgasmo.

Escuchó un gruñido animal y sintió cuando su garganta se inundó de semen que él tragó gustoso, saboreó el pene con su lengua mientras ordeñaba. Detrás de él, con un gemido fuerte, Katsuki se enterró en el fondo mientras venía llenando sus entrañas con su semilla.

Ambos salieron.

La garganta y el culo le dolían y Kaminari quedó derrumbado en la cama.

Pudo sentir un pañito en su culo mientras Bakugō le limpiaba el semen que comenzaba a sobresalir. Kirishima le acariciaba el cabello y le pasaba el dedo por sus labios.

Pudo sentir el beso en su labio inferior y el rubio sonrió.

_**.**_

Kaminari sentía los brazos entumecidos. La suave cinta estaba tan apretada en sus muñecas que él podía sentir que le cortaba la circulación.

La venda tapando sus ojos no le daba una buena sensación de la realidad. No sabía en donde estaba Sero, estaba demasiado callado y a Kaminari le irritaba no saber en dónde se encontraba.

Se sobresaltó cuando una mano acarició sus muslos y soltó un quejido tratando de liberarse. La mano con largos y delgados dedos ascendieron y jalaron la cinta que decoraba sus blancas piernas.

Ah sí, Sero le había atado cintas por todo el cuerpo, entrelazandolas entre ellas para que hicieran una bonita decoración contra su cuerpo.

Kaminari se mordió el labio cuando los dedos se Hanta acariciaron la sensible piel alrededor de su miembro. Luego, esos dedos acariciaron todo el ascenso hasta su pecho en donde tomaron sus pezones.

Kaminari se había perforado los pezones hace poco, así que el dolor del tirón provocó que se arqueara.

Jadeó.

—Color —pidió Sero y Kaminari se mordió el labio cuando sintió otro jalón.

—Verde —respondió. Pudo sentir las uñas de Hanta recorrerle las costillas cuando los dientes del chico se engancharon en un sensible pezón. Denki gritó y se arqueó. La lengua cálida del pelinegro lamió y chupó el pezón hasta dejarlo rojo y adolorido. Enganchó sus dedos entre las cintas de los muslos del rubio y lo levantó para subirlo a sus piernas. Kaminari podía sentir la erección contra su trasero.

Pudo sentir un largo dedo aventurándose a su boca y lo chupó. Sero se estaba deleitando con su otro pezón mientras Kaminari trataba de hacer un espectáculo chupando sus dedos. Sero se detuvo, observando la suave boca de Kaminari chuparle los dedos y los metió más profundo provocando que el rubio jadeara de la sorpresa.

Kaminari chupó, pasó su lengua por entre los dedos con tal de lubricarlos, porque sabía lo que se venía ahora.

Hanta sacó sus dedos y de inmediato los guió a su trasero. El dedo lubricado comenzó a acariciarle el perineo, y luego acariciar el anillo de carne suavemente antes de entrar.

Nada más llegando al primer nudillo, la lubricación con saliva no era suficiente, así que Kaminari se sentía demasiado apretado y seco, sin embargo, Hanta continuó sumergiendo su dedo hasta el fondo, en donde rozó su próstata y Kaminari gimió.

—Ngh —la otra mano de Sero se apoyó en su pecho para evitar que se arqueara con las embestidas.

Los dedos de Hanta eran largos y delgados y apuñalaron su próstata con cada empuje. Kaminari gimió, estaba viendo estrellas a través de la venda. Sintió los labios de Hanta en su pecho mientras metía un segundo dedo.

Denki se mordió el labio, los dedos lo llenaron y ya no sentía dolor, aún la resequedad estaba pero la estimulación provocaba ondas de placer que le hacían olvidar todo.

Ahogó un grito cuando Hanta lo tocó en su pene. Le dolía por la falta de estimulación, pero estaba tan sensible que ese simple toque provocó que gimiera fuerte.

Tres dedos entraron en él y Denki sentía que no podía más.

Sentía que el alma se le saldría y necesitaba liberarse lo más pronto posible.

Por eso, cuando Sero apretó su miembro en un puño no pudo más.

La estimulación constante de su agujero, el pinchazo en su próstata y el toque de Hanta en su polla le causó una mezcla de sensaciones dentro de él que le acumularon tanto, que ni siquiera se dió cuenta cuando se vino sino cuando sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire.

Se derramó en su estómago y luego sintió que le sacaban los dedos del fondo. Sintió el calor del cuerpo de Hanta sobre él y luego pudo sentir sus manos cuando fue liberado.

—Bien, creo que ya me inspiraste —le comentó el chico más alto—. Pero debes hacer algo con mi amigo. No puede quedar así —Denki se quitó la venda de los ojos y le dió una sonrisa cansada a Sero.

Claro que lo ayudaría.

_**.**_

Shinsō era un exhibicionista. Amaba la humillación pública, pero no para él.

El chico se cabello púrpura consideraba a Kaminari una gran pieza en el equipo. Además de ser el líder de su club de fans, era el juguete favorito de todos.

Los mejores conciertos eran cuando alguno de la banda hubo tenido sexo antes con él y luego Kaminari de había puesto en primera fila con cara de satisfacción.

Sí, podría decirse que era la inspiración para todos.

Shinsō siempre fue imaginativo también.

Por eso tenía a Kaminari doblado sobre el sofá en el camerino que les hubieron designado. Había abierto sus nalgas con sus manos y había acariciado su agujero con la lengua provocando que Kaminari soltara ruidos de placer. Un dedo lubricado se hundió y Denki arañó el sofá.

Fue rápido, Shinsō metió el pequeño pero poderoso vibrador en su ano. Impulso aquel objeto hasta que tocó su próstata y luego sacó el dedo. Kaminari comenzó a sentir la vibración suave de inmediato.

—Ponte los pantalones —ordenó Shinsō—. Es hora del show.

Denki estaba seguro de eso.

_**.**_

La gente ya estaba entrando cuando él llegó a su puesto. El área VIP minera tan grande, pero era un buen lugar frente al escenario. Mientras la banda se iba colocando, Kyōka lo miró y le guiñó el ojo. Denki sintió que su corazón de hundió al verla tan hermosa como siempre.

Se sobresaltó y soltó un gemido que por suerte nadie escuchó cuando Shinsō, encendió el vibrador.

Las vibraciones aún eran suaves, pero el rubio estaba seguro que no duraría mucho si pretendía tenerla siempre, golpeando su próstata, durante las tres horas del concierto.

Cuando la banda se hubo acomodado, Jirō se presentó, presentó a la banda y comenzaron.

Al primer toque la vibración aumentó. Kaminari tuvo que sostenerse de la valla frente a él para que las piernas no le temblaran. Por suerte podía ocultar sus gemidos de placer con gritos a la banda, además que a su alrededor nadie le prestaba atención.

Menos cuando Mina soltaba la guitarra y comenzaba a moverse, tan maravillosa como siempre.

Apoyó su rostro entre sus brazos. Podía sentir su pantalón apretado y a punto de venirse cuando la vibración cesó. Levantó la vista y miró detrás de las cortinas con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo que Shinsō podría verlo.

La voz de Kyōka inundaba todo el lugar, era majestuosa y preciosa y Kaminari no pudo disfrutarla bien porque la vibración comenzó nuevamente apuñalandolo por dentro.

Se mordió el labio hasta sentir el sabor de su propia sangre, estaba tan pero tan cerca… y se detuvo.

Kaminari sabía que un concierto así, de le haría bastante largo.

_**.**_

Fue llevado al sofá, frente a todos, apenas entró al camerino.

La puerta fue cerrada con seguro y Shinsō lo dobló enseguida al verlo. Le bajó rápidamente los pantalones y Denki se sintió Félix al tener su miembro liberado.

Kaminari sentía cinco pares de ojos en él cuando sintió el vacío en su culo cuando Hitoshi sacó el vibrador. El chico de pelo púrpura acarició sus nalgas, acarició su agujero soltando un gemido.

—¿Quieres que te folle aquí, Denki? —preguntó Hitoshi acariciando con su pulgar el agujero— ¿Aquí frente a todos? De igual forma todos en esta habitación te hemos follado. Hemos visto tu cara de satisfacción. Nos has dado mucho placer —la otra mano del muchacho lo tomó por la barbilla y lo hizo levantarse. Le besó la nuca hasta viajar a los labios. Kaminari gimió cuando sintió un dedo entrar facilmente.

—S-sí. Fóllame aquí —gimió. El dedo salió y rápidamente un pantalón se bajó y un pene lo penetró rápidamente.

Unas manos lo sostuvieron por sus caderas mientras la otra cadera lo golpeaba. Estaba flojo por la estimulación del vibrador y gimió fuerte.

—Más alto, ellos quieren escucharte.

Gimió más alto. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras más estimulado se sentía. Sintió una mano en su mejilla y abrió los ojos. Jirō se acomodó en el sofá y le brindó una sonrisa.

Shinsō se detuvo un poco. Kaminari levantó un poco el rostro y se sumergió en un beso con Kyōka mientras Shinsō continuó su ritmo. Él gemía en la boca de Kyōka, ella le acariciaba el rostro y los hombros mientras la estimulación era más fuerte.

Las manos de Shinsō se clavaban en su cadera que estaba seguro que le iban a dejar una marca, pero el solo tener los labios de Kyōka sobre los suyos le hacía sentir tan, pero tan bien.

Ni se dió cuenta cuando se estaba acercando sino hasta que descargó todo sobre el sofá, y minutos después, Shinsō se derramó dentro de él.

El chico salió suavemente de él y Kyōka lo jaló para acostarlo sobre ella. Kaminari sintió la caricia suave de la chica y luego las manos de los demás acariciándolo con afecto.

Nada sexual en ese momento.

_**.**_

Kyōka despertó con el sol pegándole en la cara.

Había un brazo alrededor de su cintura desnuda y ella sonrió hacia el rostro del rubio dormido a su lado.

Denki dormía con mucha tranquilidad, estaba agotado de su sesión de anoche. Además de que el cambio de horario no les hacía mucho bien a nadie.

Ahora que la banda estaba teniendo horas internacionales era duro acostumbrarse a ellas.

Ella pasó sus dedos por la mejilla del muchacho, acarició sus pómulos notando las ligeras y claras pecas en su piel. Colocó un mechón de rubio cabello entre sus dedos.

Denki aún seguía en su faceta de groupie, estando dispuesto a todos en la banda. Sin embargo, ya no todos lo hacina a menudo.

Katsuki y Eijirō lo hacían cuando querían algo picante de vez en cuando. Hanta y Mina se habían unido, y ambos ya tenían con quién experimentar.

Hitoshi había perdido un poco el interés al notar que Kyōka estaba más territorial con el rubio.

Y era cierto.

Kyōka era la única que quería estar con él, la única que quiera tocar subpiel y besarlo todas las noches, más que tener sexo con él.

Eso habían hecho la noche anterior.

No hubo sexo, solo besos y caricias. Y se había sentido tan familiar y hermoso que ella quería continuarlo.

—Oye —habló el rubio con los ojos cerrados y Kyōka se vio nerviosa al saberse descubierta. Trató de quitar su mano pero Denki atrapó su muñeca y abrió los ojos. Kyōka quedó perdida en el dorado.

—Oye —le saludó Kyōka. La mano de Denki salió de las sábanas y le acarició la mejilla—. Denki. Quédate conmigo —el rubio le lanzó una mirada extrañada.

—No entiendo.

—No tienes ya que acostarte con todos —le dijo la chica, tratando de mirar a otro lado de los nervios que sentía—. Solo… tampoco conmigo, solo quiero compartir contigo más… bueno, solo si quieres.

—¿Quieres que seamos oficiales? —las mejillas de Kyōka enrojecieron más. Miró al chico y sonrió al notar el brillo en los ojos dorados. Ella tomó las mejillas del chico entre sus manos y besó suavemente sus labios.

—Sí, eso quiero.

Denki le dió la sonrisa más grande y brillante que podía existir.

* * *

_**Nota: Good. No sé ni qué se me metió para escribir esto kabdkshdksj**_

_**Bueh, digamos de que este OS sexoso es un tipo de introducción no introductoria de un foc que planeo.**_

_**Este OS es mi fic número 199! Y para el fic #200 tengo un fic que toque el tema de Kaminari Groupie.**_

_**Bien, resulta de que en ese otro fic NO ES ASÍ. NO, KAMI NO ES EL GROUPIE DE TODOS, SOLO DE KYŌKA. Además de que el otro sí tiene trama landksjdksn**_

_**En fin, es que escribiendo ese, se me ocurrió este OS.**_

_**Lo amo aunque quedó todo sucio kajdjsls**_

_**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KAMIBEBÉ**_

_**My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


End file.
